Consequences and Repercussions
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: What would happen if Kyou and Tohru tried to hook up Yuki and Kagura and it backfires compleatly? R
1. The Plan

**A/N:** What's up everyone? This is a new story that I started to work on. As a matter of fact, I was talking about it in chapter 5 of 48 hours...my other Fruits Basket Fanfic. Originally I wanted to put in a small part of it in the final chapter...I just very well might do that anyway...at this point I'm not too sure. But about this story. I wanted to try something a little different from the norm. So...I know I'm always concern about this...but I think I made Tohru slightly out of charter in this story. Only because she's older...she's a freshman in college in this story. So bare with me here. The first chapter like most starts out slow...but trust me...if you know my style...you know it's going to get crazy! So enjoy and please...at least 10 reviews before I continue! Much Thanks XOXOX!

**Disclaimer**: If I only owned Fruits Basket...oh the possibilities!

**Dedications:** This is my second story that I'm doing a dedication for. This story is dedicated to Kyo Sohma Rox My Sox. She's super cool and she was kind enough to dedicate her very first story here on fanfiction to me. So please, check out her story "Memories Shall Kill Our Weekend". It's a really good story...so I hope u enjoy it!

"Consequences and Repercussions"

Chapter one

"The Plan"

Tohru sighed deeply as she leaned her head back and rested it against Kyou's chest, who was sitting behind her. As she looked up at him, her eyes sparkled as a loving smile crept across her lips. Kyou looked down at her with a smile of his own as he pulled her closer to him and she in turn snuggled deeper into his warmth. The two were very much in love and only 3 months prior, the most amazing thing happened. The curse which had caused so much suffering in both of their lives had been lifted. Since then, Kyou and Tohru weren't hesitant in telling each other how they felt. Tohru still remembered that night, up on the roof. Even if he no longer had the cat's spirit in him, old habits never seemed to die. That night he told her he loved her and they shared their first kiss. It was pure bliss.

The two of them stared out at the ocean in front of them. It was a very warm day for the beginning of the fall, and the two enjoyed the time they had spend with each other. The sun was slowly setting and the cool fall breeze brushed against the two lovers.

"Kyou-kun." Tohru whispered as she continued to look at the ocean.

"Hum?" He answered as he continued to hold her.

She shifted her position as she turned to look at him. She frowned came across her face. A worried look came across his face as he looked at her.

"How long is this going to go far?" She asked as she looked at him, blanking a few times.

His face twisted into a look of confusion, so she decided to continue. "We've been going out for 3 months now and…we have yet to announce it." Her frown deepen as she now sat with her knees tucked neatly under her.

A frown of his own came across his face as he looked at the girl sitting in front of him. He stared at her blankly. "Haven't you forgotten? Every time I bring it up, you're the one to say, 'Oh, we have to be careful of how we announce it, because I don't want to hurt Yuki or Kagura's feelings. If it were me, I wouldn't care about their feelings and just tell everyone that we're in love!" Every time this subject came up, it only annoyed him. They just kept going round and round never actually agreeing on anything. It was so predicable. He knew what she would say next. He sighed deeply awaiting her response. However, much to his surprise she remained silent.

After a moment, she finally spoke. "I hate this as much as you do." She said softly. "But at the same time, I cannot disregard other peoples feelings." Her words were filled with passion and conviction. It was one of the things about her that at times like this, annoyed him…but it was also one of her qualities that he fell hard for.

A determend look was written across her face as she continued. "That's why I came up with this idea. If Yuki and Kagura were to some how fall in love, then maybe they wouldn't take hard the new of us going out…right?" She asked with her head tilted and a bright smile on her face.

Kyou was taken back by the idea that she offered. As he thought about it, it slowly made sense. In reality, although he'd never admit this aloud, he never really wanted to hurt Kagura. Sure the woman was as annoying as a thorn to the side, but still….he didn't like the idea. Seeing a depressed and miserable Kagura was worst then a thorn to the side. He knew, because he had the unpleasurably experience of seeing like her before and he'd rather have a thorn on his side then be around her when she was like that. He simply knew…this was going to be 10 times worst then that time. On the other hand, he wasn't as concern about Yuki. Compared to Kagura, Yuki was more level headed and would take the news better then Kagura.

He sighed deeply as he gave his girlfriend a wiry smile. "So what do we do? How do we go about hooking them up?"

Tohru's eyes lit up when her boyfriend agreed to her idea. "Well…first we have to get Kagura and Yuki to notice each other in a different light. Any ideas?"

Kyou took a moment to think before he replied. "Well, you may not agree to this…but why not plant a letter? Give Yuki a lover letter he thinks is from Kagura and vise versa." He noticed that Tohru had a very thoughtful look on her face . He was somewhat surprised that she didn't shoot down his idea immediately as he thought she would. Instead she continued to think deeply about what he said.

"No," She finally said, thus earing her a deep sigh. He knew it! Before he could protest, she continued. "Doing it that way is too sloppy. Plus just one letter won't do the trick." Kyou gasped in shock at what he was hearing. This wasn't a 'Tohru' Response. He was expecting for her to say something like. 'I don't think we should do that Kyou-kun.' She was his opposite. The balanced each other out. The universe may as well fall apart if Tohru started to think the way he did!

Tohru noticed the perplexed look on his face and she simply smiled to herself. A small laugh escaped her lips as a confused look came across his face.

"Your idea makes sense. I'm just adding to it. It should be more gradual….like a secrete admire. No secrete admire gives a person one letter. It may start off as letters and then incress to other stuff. Eventually we could give them clues so that they would eventually find out who the other person is. By then they probelly would fall in love with each other."

Kyou nodded as he added to that thought. "How about sending them an e-mail?" He suggested.

"An e-mail?" Tohru asked with her head tilted to the side.

Kyou nodded as he continued. "We could open separate accounts from what we have now…so that they wouldn't be suspicious. I could write to Kagura and you could write to Yuki."

Tohru was silent for a moment as she really thought about the idea. Truthfully she was ready to jump at the idea but she couldn't' help to wonder…if it really was a good idea. She shook her head as she brushed the idea up. "Yea, sounds like a good idea to me, let's do it! I'm curious to see how it would work out."

Kyou nodded in agreement as he stood up. Tohru looked up at him and for a split second gave him soft innocent look. She then smiled when he reached out his hand to help her up.

"Do you wanna go home now?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head as her smile widen. "Nope." She said in a almost laughing tone.

"Then where else do you wanna go?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hum…" She tapped the end of her chin with an index finger as she thought. Just then her eyes lit up and her smile widen. "Ice cream?" She asked innocently.

He rose an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Is that all you want?"

She nodded her head. "Yep. That…and to spend a little more time with you."

Kyou laughed softly as he took her hand and pulled her towards where the car was park. He turned back to look at her with a smile and she like wised smile back at him.

About 30 minutes passed by when Kyou pulled up in front of Tohru's apartment building. For a moment the two sat there just starring at each other. Almost simultaneously the two of them leaned forward, there faces now only a few centimeters away from each other. Kyou's breath quicken slightly as he reached out his hand to softly touch her check and to pull her face even closer to his. Tohru closed her eyes as she smiled. Kyou caught her lips in to his. The kiss was sweet and Kyou could taste the strawberry ice cream that she just finished. After what felt like forever…but in fact was only a minute or two, the two parted….looking at each other with a daze as they breathed heavily trying to catch there breath. As if reading each others mind, they went in for one more kiss. That one lasted longer then the first.

When they finally parted, again, Tohru slipped out of the car. When she closed the door, she leaned down and looked through the open window to smile at her boyfriend.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Kyou whispered back.

"Call me when you get home?" She asked.

"You know it." Kyou said with a slight smirk.

She paused as she gave him a serious look. "Get home safely." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Kyou knew where that was coming from. Almost 4 years prior she lost her mom in an auto accident. So since then, she feared any of her loved ones driving or even for herself to ride in a car. Although through the years that fear became less and less, it still hovered over her heart…especially since they both lived sepretely from each other.

"Don't worry." He said softly. "I promise to call you when I get home. Ok?"

That seemed to calm her down a bit and she simply nodded her head as she smiled. "Ok." She whispered as she took a step back. She turned around and walked towards the building entrance. Once she opened the door, she turned back to look at him, waving goodbye. He likewise waved as he drove off.

She sighed deeply, sometimes she wished that she never moved out of Shigure's house. But since she finished high school a few months back and was now a freshman in college, this apartment was much more closer to her school then Shigure's. What's more was that Yuki and Kyo didn't go to the same school as her anymore and since she didn't have a car, she didn't want to be a burden to them.

It wasn't long before she finally reached her apartment. "I'm home." She called out as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Where in the living room!" She heard a voice call out. After putting away her keys and purse, she headed towards the living room where she saw her roommates and a guest.

"Hey Tohru." Haru said as he stood up to give his friend a hug. Tohru smiled as she returned the hug.

"Haru-san. How are you?" She asked politely as she sat down on the arm chair while he sat back down next to his girlfriend.

"I'm doing well, school can be a pain though, but I'm glad the semester is almost over." He said with a smile as he subconsciously took his girlfriend's hand into his.

"So, where have you been all day Tohru?" she asked as she looked at her roommates and best friend.

"Yea, you were gone since this morning." Her other roommate added.

'_Oh! I don't wanna say that I was with Kyou-kun all day!'_ Tohru thought nervously to herself. _'If they found out…'_ thinking quickly, she stood up and said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Ah!...Rin…Kagura…Haru…I'm heading to the kitchen to get something to drank…would you like me to get you something while I'm there?" She asked, trying to hid the nervousness in her voice.

Rin, Haru and Kagura looked up at her with blank looks on their faces. When they failed to respond, Tohru turned on her heels and dashed into the kitchen. Rin's eyes narrowed slightly as Kagura and Haru gave each other puzzled looks.

"It's strange…" Kagura spoke up softly. "She's been like that for a couple of months now. I just wish I knew what was wrong." For a moment she was silent before she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "Well, I'm going to sleep early. I have an early class tomorrow. Goodnight!" She said with a smile as she headed towards her room.

"Goodnight!" Both Haru and Rin called out to her. A minute later they heard her door close and not a second later Tohru reappeared. Rin's eyes once again narrowed as she looked at Tohru. It took her a second to realized that her friend was glaring at her. She turned to look at her and her eyes widen when she noticed the look that she was getting.

"How long have you two been going out?" She asked bluntly.

Tohru's eyes widen in surprise at hearing that. "How…how did you know?" She whispered.

Rin rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply. "I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't the only one to know. You knew too…right Haru?" She asked as she turned to look at her boyfriend. He had a blank look on his face as he blanked a few times.

"You're going out with Kyou?" He asked as question marks appeared around his head. A sweat drop appeared behind Tohru and Rin's head as they gave him a blank look.

"Ah! Fine, so maybe not as many people are as sharp as me." Rin continued as she looked back at her friend. "But keeping this from Kagura isn't going to help any." She said as her look soften a bit. She knew Tohru well and she knew that she wasn't the type who liked to hurt people. That being said, it didn't surprise her that Tohru and Kyou were going out and keeping it a secrete. Not only did Kagura love Kyou, but Yuki also loved Tohru…and she was best friends with both Kagura and Yuki. Rin shook her head. Her friend was in a tight situation.

"What am I suppose to do?" Tohru sighed deeply as she fell back on to the couch…after putting her cup down. She looked at her friends as she continued. "Kyou-kun and I were just talking about it….we finally came up with a plan."

"What plan?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow. Something told her that she wasn't going to like this idea one bit.

Tohru sighed once again as she continued, this time talking in low voice. "We were thinking about hooking up Yuki and Kagura. Kyou came up with the idea of sending them an e-mail and I added to it that we should do more of a secrete admire thing." When she finished, she saw very blank looks on her friends' face.

It seemed like forever before either Haru or Rin spoke. Haru's mouth hung open and quickly shut. It seemed that Rin knew what he was thinking and she decided to voice both of there options.

"Who are you and what did you do to Tohru?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow as she gave her a critical look.

Tohru seemed to flinch at the look she was getting. "I…I…I…" She stuttered as she frowned.

She saw as Haru seemed to snap out of his daze and gave her a more mellow and collected look. "Rin's right." He agreed. "It's not like you to agree to such an idea. You're usually the voice of reason."

"What else can I do?" Tohru stressed. The frown on her face deepen as she shook her head. "To be honest, at the moment it seemed like an awesome idea and when Kyou-kun dropped me home and I saw you guys…I saw Kagura…and I began to wonder if it really was a good idea." She paused as she took in a deep breath…she could feel a sob threating to break through, but she held it back.

"Kagura is my best friend. I remember when I first met her, I deeply admired her faithfulness in loving Kyou-kun. It wasn't until a couple of years later did I finally realize how she felt. I can't imagine a live with out him. I feel bad enough as it is that I'm dating him, know that she's in love with him. I…I can't even imagine not being friends with her and Yuki. If Kyou-kun and I announce our relationship now, it would crush them!"

"And you think lying to them is any better?" Rin asked in a sarcastic tone. "Please, if you go about it that way you'll only screw your selfs. If you really want to do things the right way, then just tell them the truth. What's the worst that could happen?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, Kagura could beat the crap out of her and land her in the hospital for a couple of weeks. I doubt that Kyou would would get it easier." Haru pointed out.

"Then there was that time when we first met when she mistaken my feelings for Kyou-kun…and she started to beat him up…" Tohru added.

Rin looked at the two with an unbelieving look. They had a point. If Tohru told Kagura directly, she'd be lucky if she were still alive…Kyou however wouldn't be. It was a pretty good thing that out of the two…Yuki was more collected and would take the news better.

"Ok…" Rin started slowly. She sighed as she shook her head. She didn't know why she was agreeing to it…but considering the situation and it being a matter of life and death, what other choice did the love birds have? Tohru and Haru looked at Rin in anticipation…waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Fine. I won't say anything. I see that you're intentions are good. Just be careful ok?" She said as she gave her a serious look. "You're dealing with people's feelings…just remember…it may not go as you think. But if you need anyone to confide in, you can talk to Haru and I ok?" Haru nodded his head in agreement, but didn't say anything.

Tohru smiled happily, glad that she had the support of her friends. She stood up and rushed to her friends giving them both a hug. "Thank you so much! I'm so lucky to have friends like you!" She said with a smile. After a moment, she started to walk towards her room. "Goodnight!" She called out over her shoulder.

"Goodnight!" She heard them call back.

Once Tohru reached her room and closed the door, the phone near her bed rang. Remembering that Kyou was suppose to call and thinking that Kagura may still be up, she rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to catch her breath.

"What were you doing? You're out of breath!" Kyou replied, she could hear him chuckling softly.

A playful frown came across her face as she sat down on the bed crossing her legs. "I just wanted to make sure I was the first to get the phone." She admitted.

"Oh…so you're trying to keep it a secrete?" Kyou asked playfully.

Tohru paused before she responded. "Yes and no." She said.

Kyou paused for a long time before he spoke. "What do you mean, Yes and no?" He asked with curiosity drenching in his voice.

"Well…" Tohru began as she swallowed…her throat feeling dry. "Rin and Haru knows…Kagura still doesn't. I told them about our plan."

"…….." Another long pause. Tohru was about to breath a sigh of relief…that is until Kyou shouted. "WHAT?! HOW THE HECK DID THEY FOUND OUT? WHY DID YOU TOLD THEM?" He continued to rant as Tohru pulled the phone away from her ear. She was used to his temper but sometimes….it made her ears hurt badly.

"Kyou-kun….calm down…" Tohru spoke softly into the receiver. "They said they would keep it a secrete. They're on our side." She assured him.

Just saying that seemed to calm him down a bit. "Ok." He said softly. "Well, I just wanted to call you back like I promised. I'm sorry I called you so late."

Tohru smiled. "It doesn't matter. You called and you arrived home safely. For that I'm happy."

"That's good. So I'll talk to you tomorrow? That is when you finish with your classes." He said.

Tohru nodded her head as her smile widen. "I'll be waiting." She paused before she continued. "Goodnight Kyou-kun, I love you."

"Goodnight Tohru, I love you too." He said as both of them hung up the phone. She placed the phone back on the night stand and rested her back on the head board of her bed. She really wondered how things would turn out with this plan and her thoughts reflexed on what Rin had said.

"Please let this work." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.


	2. Love Letter

**Author's note**: 4years. I think there is a connection here or somthing. Anyway sorry for the long delay. I hope you guys enjoy this! :)

**Disclamir**: I don't own FB! Wahhhhh! T_T

Consequences and Repercussions

Chapter 2: Love Letter

"What should be the name on the e-mail account?" Tohru asked as she sat on Kyou's lap in front of the computer in his room.

"Well...it shouldn't be something that would be a dead give away...but at the same time it should be natural." He said as he started to type away at the keyboard going to a well known e-mail account service. "How about for Yuki it could be 'SohmaOmega'."

"'SohmaOmega? For Yuki? I thought you said that it should sound natural and wouldn't it be a dead give away using your last name?" She asked looking back at her boyfriend with a perplexed look on her face.

"Ah it seems like that..." He said with a smirk, "But you've gotta remember that there are many Sohma's, it could be any of the other guys."

"Exactly, so wouldn't it be harder for Kagura to figure out which one is her admire?" Tohru asked not quite following.

"Well, you've gotta remember, there are only a few males in the Sohma family that are single...at least as far as she's concern, there's Yuki, Momiji, Ritsu, and myself. The other guys are in a relationship and she's well aware of that." He tried to explain but still saw that Tohru wasn't buying it.

"Depending on how you write the letter, that itself would narrow down who the admire is. Besides, eventually we would drop a hint as to who the other is. Of course after awhile of going back and forth with the letters. Both of us will communicate with one another before sending out the next message, so that way we're on the same page."

A worried look crossed her face and he smiled as he took her hand into his, squeezing it gently. "Don't worry. As long as we communicate about what we're writing about, nothing can go wrong." He gave her his most charming smile.

It was a look that almost always won Tohru over. She had her doubts, but he was so confident that it would work so she had to believe him right? A smile of her own crossed her face and a thoughtful look soon over shadowed it. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up. "Ok then, for Kagura, how about... AmaiHimi?" She asked as she look at him with a smile of her own.

"AmaiHimi? Kagura...a Princess? And a sweet one at that? You've gotta be kidding me!" He said as he shook his head laughing.

A pout came across Tohru's face. "It was the best I could come up with. Just so you know, it's harder coming up with one for Kagura. Out of all the female Sohma's, she's the only single one. If I gave any hint what so ever of her being a Sohma, we'd get nowhere fast. Unless you've got a better one, I suggest we stick to that name for Kagura."

Kyou's eyes widen as he looked at her. Her authoritative way of speaking...no way that was Tohru just now was it? A blush came across her face and she took in a deep breath. "Sorry for my rudeness. I didn't mean to sound so firm just then." She said softly thus causing him to smile.

"Well, maybe you should talk that way to me for now on, it's quite attractive coming from you." He said as he gave her a wink and smirk causing her blush to deepen. He went on to creating Kagura's e-mail account and clicked the button finalizing the account.

"And with that we're done!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Now all there is to do is to start writing."

"I'm home!" Kagura called out when she came home. There was no answer as she went to her room and placed her stuff down. Walking out of her room, she looked around to see if anyone was home but they weren't. She didn't think much of it as she walked into the kitchen, went to the fridge and grabbed a can of coke. She also poured herself a bag of chips and took both items with her to her room.

Placing her food and drank down on her desk, she sat down and flipped open her laptop. Turning on the computer, she grabbed a handful of chips as she waited for the computer to start up. Once it did, she heard a tune that singled that she had new messages. Casually, she opened her in-box and sorted through the mail. One by one she opened familiar mail and tossed junk mail. Finally, she came to a mail with an e-mail address she wasn't familiar with. Her eyebrows frowned together as she studied it. Normally she would have she would have deleted it but the name 'Sohma' stood out to her. She figured it could have been anyone from the former main house and because there was no subject her curiosity got the better of her. She continued to munch on her snack as she read the message but no sooner had she started to read, then she chocked on her chips and took a large gulp of her drank. Her eyes widen as she scanned the rest of the e-mail and once again read it from the top. Her mouth hung open as she began to read the e-mail out loud.

" Dearest Kagura..." She began.

'Dearest Kagura,

You're beauty surpasses that of the rarest of diamonds. Your strength is what stands you out from the rest. As each day past, my love for you grows stronger. Kagura, my princess, how I wish you were mine...

With Love,

SohmaOmega.'

Once she finished reading it for what seemed like the thousandth time, Tears rolled down her cheeks. Never had she read such a beautiful message...directed to her none the less! As far as she was concern, no guy found her attractive and here this 'Secrete Admire' thought the world of her. She thought deeply as she noticed the name. 'Sohma'...could it be one of the single guys of her family? There weren't that many to begin with...only four. Quickly her mind ruled out Kyou. She knew him too well and she knew that he could never come up with something as lovey dovey as that. And as much as she loved him, lately she honestly did feel a slight distance from him..though she resolved to fix that the next time she saw him. So, in all that only left 3.

"Yuki...Momiji and Ritsu...which one of you..." She wondered to herself out loud as she tapped her finger against her desk. "Hum...well, I can't picture it being Ritsu...it seems rather bold of him so that leaves both Momiji and Yuki..." A blush came across her face. For as long as she knew, she was only in love with one Sohma and that was Kyou. Even thought she'd like to believe that one day they would be together, deep down she had her doubts. The last time they were ever close was when they were kids but as time grew their relationship drifted apart. A frown crossed her face. Though she was happy to know someone felt so found of her she was sadden that it wasn't the one who she always wanted.

She thought about confronting either Yuki or Momiji, but she was very smart. She knew that they would deny it if she out right asked. So the next best thing was to just go along with it and find out little by little who her secrete admire was. Thinking deeply she tried to think of a good response. Once she thought of it, she clicked the 'Reply button' and started to type:

'Dear SohmaOmega-san,

After reading your e-mail I was very flattered. Truth be told, this has never happened to me before. I wish to know a little more about you, if you do not mind. Thank you again for your beautiful words. It really made me happy.

Yours truly,

Kagura.'

After she read it over again, she finally clicked the 'Send' button. As she took in deep breath, she heard the front door open and close.

"Hello?" She heard Tohru call out. Excited that one of her friends came home and that she finally had someone to talk to about the e-mail she received, she jumped up from her seat and rushed to the door of her room.

"Tohru!" Kagura called out when she saw her friend and ran to give her a hug. "You won't believe what happened today!"

"Huh?" A surprised Tohru looked her friend. "What happened? You look like you're in a really good mood. Did you have a nice day?" She asked.

"Yea I did, but that's not why I'm so happy! You won't believe it, I was checking my e-mail just now and I got this e-mail from come one called 'SohmaOmega'. It was a secrete admire letter! I've never received that before! Oh, and it was the most beautiful message ever! I couldn't think of anyone who would have that e-mail account. I mean Sohma is a dead give away. But there's very few guys of the Sohma family that are single, so I had to narrow it down..." Her voice trailed off as a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Really? Wow that's wonderful! Who do you think it is?" She asked as she placed her stuff down on the couch and turned to look back at her friend.

"Well, it's between Yuki and Momiji. I can't figure it out. But I wrote back to him so I'll figure it out soon enough." She said with a beaming smile.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to go grab something to eat. Do you want anything?" Tohru asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good, I have something in my room. Anyway I'm going to check to see if he wrote back! I'm so excited!" She punched the air as she jumped up and down and rushed back to her room. When she was sure Kagura was at a safe distance she sighed deeply.

She half expected for Kagura to confide in her, but she didn't think it would be this soon. How long could her and Kyou keep this up? She took in a deep breath and placed a hand against her chest. Well, there was no turning back. She had to try hard not to drop any clues which would hinder the plan. She look up at the ceiling. Heaven help her through these next couple of weeks!

Yuki sighed deeply as he deleted yet another e-mail from a fan girl. He had plenty when he was in high school so he was used to the occasional e-mails from them, but now that he was in college they came by the droves. It now took him a couple of hours to check his e-mail when it used to take about 45 minutes. He used to read them too but now it was too much, he was considering adding them all to his junk folder but he honestly felt bad about doing that. As he continued to delete, he came across a name he never saw before. As a matter of fact, there was no subject. Feeling a bit curious, especially since it wasn't from his usual fans, he clicked on the message and started to read it. It didn't take long before his eyes widen. He couldn't help but to reread the message again.

"Dear Yuki..." He read out loud to his self.

'Dear Yuki,

Please don't mistaken me as a fan girl. It's true that I've noticed you from a far, but I've known you longer then any of those girls. All them look at what's on the surface but I can see underneath the mask you wear. To me the real you is very special. Don't change ever...I've always loved you just as you are.

Love always,

AmaiHimi'

His eyes once again scanned the message. It's true that the message wasn't like that of his other fan girls. All of them would talk about how amazing and perfect he was. That's why eventually he just stopped reading them. It was begining to sound so fake and it annoyed him. True he'd look at them and smile and be polite but...

"Who is she?" He wondered to his self. The only hint that he got was that she's seen him from afar and that she's known him longer then any of his fan girls. Even that made it a little harder. However one truth was evident. She was able to see past the fake smiles he gave to those girls. What touched him deeply was that for the first time someone saw the real him and expressed their appreciation for who he really was.

"That could only mean that it's either Honda-san, Kagura or Saki-san...especially Saki-san she could see through anyone...and Kagura..." He thought deeply about the woman who used the be the Boar of the zodiac. He wondered if it really could be her. What with her beating the crap out of Kyou all those years and screaming out how much she loved him, he wondered if it really could be her. But...despite it all...she was the only other person he could think of who knew him well enough. He couldn't imagine that she would fake liking Kyou and really liked him instead.

"But I can't rule her out. For some reason...I..." His eyebrows frown together as he thought about Tohru. It was true he didn't think that she would be bold enough to send him a secrete admire message online, but they were close, very close and he knew that she knew him better then anyone else. However at the same time she was especially close to Kyou. An annoyed look crossed his face when he realized that the three woman he thought of as being his possible admires all had connections to Kyou one way or the other.

"Damn cat." He muttered under his breath. He sighed deeply. Regardless of the connections, she made it clear that she had feelings for him and NOT Kyou. A smirk came across his face at the thought. He was intrigued. He really wanted to know who this mystery girl was. So he decided that he'd reply to her message...

'Dear AmaiHimi,

Thank you for your honest words. You're right, all of those fan girls only look at my outward appearance. Not one of them ever took the time to see who I really was. Yet you took that time and I'm rather impressed. If possible, I really would like to get to know you. Please write back when you can...Himi-chan.

Sincerely,

Yuki.'

He look over at the message again and smiled when he was satisfied by what he wrote. Without a second thought he clicked on the 'Send' button. For a moment he thought about the girl and once again wondered who she could be. What if it wasn't one of the girls he thought it was. And if it weren't, then who could this mystery girl be? He figured he'd have to wait and see. And waiting was the hard part.


End file.
